Tidbits
by Compelled
Summary: Few sentence drabbles from the Kingdom Hearts world. Many pairings, hinted pairings. akuroku xigdem axel/olette axel/pence namine/seifer


_1) Zexion x Xion_, **weakness **

Whereas the Replica was a machine, carefully calculated and controlled, she was unpredictable. With a doll's looks and sunny disposition, but inside the porcelian and paint was darkness and shadows, anger. Just like him.

_2) Axel x __Axel, _**whisper**

If he touched just right, a light shift of the hips or the perfect a inhalation at just the right time, it was almost as if bright green eyes would be staring down at him when he opened his eyes. Like before...

_3) Xaldin x __Fuu, _**stutter**

Fuu, despite her quiet dispositon, was able to teach the boys something very important; it is very possible to stutter one word when properly distracted.

_4) Olette x __Axel, _**homoerotic**

When Roxas returned to Twilight Town with his best friend, Axel had immediatly started calling Olette, Dyke. She called him Fag with the same affection.

_5) Kairi x Sora_, **cuffs**

Sora promised that after this he would stay with her no matter what; she told him if he didn't, she'd invest in handcuffs.

_6) Marluxia x Saix_, **smart**

It was less a battle of sides, and more a battle of wits. Unfortunatly, Saix was ally's with Xigbar and Demyx, much less the Superior.

_7) Kairi x Marluxia, _**watch**

"You'd better watch yourself, girl." Larxene had sneered. But it seemed Marluxia was doing that for her.

_8) Olette x Roxas,_ **qualify**

Roxas was amazed when Olette stepped through the doors of the Olympus Collesium.

_9) Pence x __Axel, _**misunderstand**

Pence took Axel for being a complete tool, like Seifer but with less fist-fights. Then he remembered Axel didn't have emotions; he was reverting back to hair pulling and picture ripping to get across his feelings.

_10) Donald x Hayner_,** trustworthy**

Hayner just didn't feel threatened by Donald at all; maybe because he was a duck with a stick. What's the worst he could do, peck him in the crotch?

_11) Marluxia x Sora, _**sanctuary**

On the islands, garden and nature were sanctuary, a safe and calm haven. Now, Sora could barely look at them without getting the chills.

_12) Riku x Vexen_, **kneel**

Vexen needed to be taught he was not the replica, and he got on his knees for no one.

_13) Riku x RepliRiku_, **charisma**

Riku had to admit, the boy with the strange tutu-esque uniform did have a certain charm about him. Maybe it was the eyes...

_14) Roxas x Xion_, **woman**

It was strange seeing the two things that you connected with the most fused together and standing next to you. It was as though he had to lead her into the right path, and away from a certian silverhead nuisence.

_15) Axel x Vexen_, **flash**

For a split second it was the two connected; something about the complete opposition of them, but the connection they had to each other sparking. And then it was gone.

_16) Roxas x Saix,_ **insult**

To most people being called a monster, or beast, a creature from the deepest pits of hell, would have been insulting. But when it came from a panting blonde, they were pratically sweet nothings.

_17) Namine x Seifer_, **fall**

Wandering the streets, trying to find Roxas, Namine slipped on the wet cobblestone. She was certian she was going to tumble down the steep the hill, but suddenly she had stopped, and was staring up into light blue eyes hovering under a black beanie.

_18) Demyx x Xigbar,_ **academy**

Being under Xigbar's wing was relativly terrifying, especially considering the gravity could be gone in seconds and leave you scrambling.

_19) Zexion x Namine_, **fingertips**

Sometimes Zexion would see things he shouldn't, glimpses of memories that were shadowed and basic, like his last life was under his nose. Soclosesoclosesoclose! Then a petite blonde would blush and jerk as she was adressed by one of the other members. Going,going,gone.

_20) Axel x Olette,_ **unstable**

Sure, he was a bit odd, a bit tempermental, a bit nerve-wracking, but so were all the other men in her life.

_21) Sora x Axel_, **active**

If nothing else, the redhead his nobody took apparent intrest in, kept you on your toes.

_22) Rai x Seifer,_ **harsh**

When words and fists went flying, stupid and worthless or ugly and mauled, Fuu would utter one word before slinking off wherever. But then things got real.

_23) Roxas x Pence,_ **film**

Well, let's just say, a lot worse pictures that centered around Roxas could've been stolen.

_24) Riku x Sora_, **force**

Riku had never really seen Sora angry, or fighting, but it was definatly something he never wanted to see again.

_25) Larxene x Saix_, **raw**

It something real and shocking to get to Larxene, to make her want or enjoy; and oh! did he have it.

* * *

All prompts from http:// - .net/ - generators/kh/crack - /1sentence-all. - html without the dashes and spaces.

I love all of the pairings in her, ESPECIALLY pence/axel. mhmmm.


End file.
